The Daughter of Catherine Weaver
by Red Hope
Summary: Savannah Weaver hopes to enjoy a nice day with her mother, but it all changes as destiny calls for her. This story is focused on Catherine and Savannah Weaver's relationship.    Femslash implied - Sarah/Cameron.


**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to James Cameron and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Notices:** This story contains violence and sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find otherwise, just enjoy.

**Summary:** Savannah Weaver hopes to enjoy a nice day with her mother, but it all changes as destiny promised her.

**Website: **www . redhope .net

**AN:** This story is a quick one that I actually dreamed about last night. I didn't expect a Catherine Weaver centric story from me, but the dream was intense so I felt I had to write it. Hope everybody enjoys it. **  
**

Started: July 18, 2010

Ended: July 18, 2010

* * *

**The Daughter of Catherine Weaver**

by Red Hope

The spring air was cool but inviting from the morning sun's warmth. The rich green grass was still other than a passing breeze. Occasionally a tree gently creaked thanks to tweeting birds or scurrying squirrels. The scent of new flowers lingered in the park.

A white BMW softly rolled down a paved drive to the small parking lot next to the park. Once it stopped the engine cut off then a tall and fair woman stepped out of the driver's side. She peered over the roof and through her dark sunglasses, she watched her daughter hop out of the car. Despite her normal refrain, she gave a warm smile to her child.

The ten year old gave back a smile but much bigger, and she shut the door. In the sunlight, her red hair shined brightly like her mother's.

"Savannah," the mother called, "let's go this way on the path."

Savannah walked around the sedan and gazed upon her beautiful mother, who was the CEO of Zeira Corporation. She noted her mother's outstretched hand, and she quickly took it. She noticed, over the years, that her mother's hand wasn't as cold as it used to be after Daddy died. She concluded, one late night, that perhaps her mother had finally finished mourning about Daddy's death. Not only was her mother's skin warmer these days, but she also didn't act like a stranger.

Catherine Weaver had her hair tied back in usual fashion, but today she only wore jeans and a white blouse. She'd decided to take the day off, keep her daughter home, and spend it together. They'd just finished breakfast and planned on a nice walk in the quiet park outside the city before they went to the aquarium next then perhaps shopping later.

"Nobody else is here," Savannah noted aloud. She followed her mother through the parking lot towards the stone walkway.

"No… just us," Catherine softly agreed. She now lifted her sunglasses off her face and put them over her head. It was a new habit she'd formed recently from watching others.

"It's nice." Savannah beamed up at her tall mother. She was rewarded with a similar smile from her mother.

Catherine was about to make another comment because she'd learned her child enjoyed small talk. But she faltered because a distant sound prickled her attention. She hesitated just before stepping onto the stone pathway. She twisted her head sidelong once she detected it was another car. The displeasure clearly showed on her face. But then something else caught her attention, and she gazed off her right shoulder towards the eastern sun. She focused on the distant figure off in the field on a small hill in tall grass. It only took her a second to figure out who it was so far away.

"Mom, who is coming?" Savannah also heard the distant car coming down the road despite she couldn't see it.

"Come closer, sweetheart." Catherine tugged her ten year old daughter against her, in silent worry. She started processing a danger as each second passed them. She faced the road that led to the park, and she kept her right hand on Savannah's back.

"Can't we go for a walk now, Mommy?" For good measure, Savannah tugged on her mother's jean pant.

"In a moment," Catherine weakly lied. She fisted her right hand at her side once the jet black car sped over the small ridge. "Remember, Savannah what I said about humans?"

Savannah looked from the shiny black car to her mother. "Not all of them are good." She slightly frowned and considered why her mother brought this up, now. "But those that are good, we must protect them."

"Exactly." Catherine gave a quick, proud smile to her child. "You are the best of them all." She then knelt down and held her child's cheeks between her palms. "You were the gift of life for me, sweetheart." She kissed Savannah's forehead then began standing just as the black car came bearing down on them. From behind her back, she detected the angel that would protect her gift, and she didn't bother looking behind because she had faith. But she easily heard the boots pounding over the ground despite all her focus was centered on the black car's driver.

Savannah became confused by the sudden, scary events when the fast car didn't slow down. She gave a low scream as the black car roared past her and her mother. But all of a sudden, she was scooped up into strong arms and lifted off the ground.

Catherine Weaver darkly glared at the black car that squealed its breaks near Savannah. But she sensed her daughter's savior, and her eyes locked with honey brown ones. She couldn't be any more thankful than she was now when she gazed upon Cameron Phillips.

Cameron had Savannah Weaver tightly in her arms but the man in the car was revealing his handgun through the open window towards Savannah. She didn't have to say anything to Catherine, and they simply worked in harmony. Cameron began spinning to her left while Catherine did the same until Catherine faced the gunman. Cameron pressed her back hard against Catherine's just as the gunfire began.

Savannah screamed louder this time when the shots fired off. But nothing touched her except for Cameron's body shielding her.

Catherine Weaver absorbed each shot except for one, which dug into Cameron's back. She was slightly hunched over but straightened up once the gunmen ended his frenzied shooting.

"She will be safe," Cameron declared. She didn't wait for any response then ran off towards the park.

Catherine Weaver did not look upon her daughter's escape and ignored her child's cries. She instead lifted her right hand, which reformed into a silver scythe's blade. She swung her arm around at the driver's head. After the blade cut through the gunman's throat, she was anything but satisfied but more worried because his head merely teetered back and revealed the liquid metal that made him.

Catherine took one step back when the car began to ripple and shift until finally the entire car and driver shaped into a much larger terminator. She took a few more steps away once she processed that this twelve foot terminator was something much more advanced than from her time period. She clenched her jaw and finally looked towards Savannah's fleeing form with Cameron.

Cameron Phillips was through the park and halfway up the hill. She detected Catherine's distant stare, and she half turned then looked back at the parking lot. She tightened her arms once she took in the gigantic terminator that Catherine Weaver had to face off, alone.

"Mom!" Savannah yelled and stretched out her right arm. Her cheeks were moist, her eyes red, and her breathing heavy. She couldn't understand the large thing that stood before her mother, but she knew it meant she wouldn't see her mother again, just like Daddy. "Mommy!" she screamed again.

Cameron should have known better than to pause on the hillside. It would be Savannah's last memory of her mother. Her curiosity about the bigger machine got the best of her. But what made Cameron never forget was the brief look of human-like fear on Catherine Weaver's face. Then it was Catherine Weaver's courage, despite the unforgiving probability of failure, to attack the advanced terminator that made Cameron a believer in humans too.

Indeed Cameron staked her existence everyday for humans, but because it was her mission. Catherine Weaver made the choice and today, Catherine stood against deadly odds all because of what she felt for Savannah. As Cameron raced up the hillside, she began seeing the difference between a mission and a belief. Days ago when Catherine Weaver contacted Cameron for help, she had accepted the mission to become the child's new charge like Catherine. However, she altered her conclusion that all this time Catherine Weaver was truly Savannah's mother. Now, Cameron silently promised Catherine that she would protect her child at all costs.

Finally, Cameron was over the hill and racing for the still running Jeep about a quarter mile away. At first, she'd toned out Savannah's cries but each step further from the ensuing battle made Cameron listen to Savannah. She detected the child's grip that would have been painful if Cameron were human. Slowly Cameron's cool features became more and more upset because of the child's wails. There was nothing that could be done other than what had been done.

The Jeep began rolling forward a few feet, stopped, and the driver reached over and opened the door.

Cameron should have put Savannah in the backseat, but she didn't want to leave the girl alone. She instead jumped into the SUV and looked at the driver. "Go," she ordered.

The driver, Sarah Connor, had jammed the shifter into gear again. But she hesitated from slamming the gas because for the first time she heard a quake in Cameron's voice. She set it aside for later and stepped on the gas pedal. She couldn't see the battle down in the parking lot thanks to the hill's ridge, but she knew it was happening by Savannah's crying. She spun the wheel, turned the vehicle around, and hurried to the dirt road. She wanted to get away as fast as possible so they weren't followed or even noticed by the enemy.

Savannah continued weeping for her mother. She clung hard to Cameron, who was warm like her mother but certainly not familiar. She didn't understand why her parents were taken from her. She felt lucky when she still had her mother despite her father stopped coming home.

Cameron normal sat stiff, but today she slumped in the chair in hopes she cocooned the girl. She kept the crying girl in her arms during the ride home. She could not stop replaying the images of Catherine's face when the fight began. Despite her logic knew that Catherine wouldn't survive, she hoped she'd see the other terminator again. She wanted to know, she wanted to ask how and when Catherine knew Savannah was more than a mission. Because, for some time, Cameron struggled with those same questions anytime she looked upon Sarah Connor.

In all the haste to setup a rescue plan, Cameron did not calculate such results as the ones she now faced today. It should have been a basic rescue and protect mission for Savannah Weaver, but it wasn't, anymore. There was so much more to consider including Savannah's future that was unknown yet important to Skynet. However, Cameron and Sarah realized that Savannah's unique past was what would make Savannah's future. Someday it would be Savannah's destiny to breathe life into other machines simply because she was the daughter of Catherine Weaver, both a human and a terminator.

**The End**


End file.
